Love Of Mine
by cherrymelodie
Summary: Matt and Mello are strangers. So when they end up in the same bar they feel a strange   attraction towards each other. Well, Matt believes the song in the background is talking   to him, but is that just the thoughts in his head? It's hard to tell.


Hey, I'm back with a one-shot of Matt and Mello - it's really from Matt's POV but if I do continue to make it a two-shot it'll be both of them ^^;; I'm rating it under M, because of the possibility of a second chapter and the things it will most likely contain XD I don't really know if this should be considered a songfic, but there's a song involved ^^;;

Rating: M - for language, and possible lemons/limes.

* * *

><p>Matt sighed as he contemplated just exactly why he was sitting in the musky, alcohol smelling bar on the grimy bar stool having just ordered some alcohol for himself to drink. Red bull and vodka. It was around 1:00AM so he was needing a pick-me-up like that. It had been a long day, usually his job didn't require him to work much - being a technically illegal hacker. But the hack job today was a big one, amazingly good pay too - the reason Matt actually took it. Of course it didn't really require him to leave his apartment but it's torture having to go on and on with a endless hack job when your games consoles are sitting innocently out the corner of your eye - begging to be turned on and played.<p>

So after he had finished the job - being at it for about 10 hours, only a while after he had actually woken up and gotten out of bed, that means yes, Matt did only get up at 3:00PM - he decided he should reward himself with some fresh air and a drink or two. But man, he wasn't expecting it to be _this_ busy, it was a bloody Thursday night - he scanned his eyes around the area filled with people and saw a banner with the words **Half price on booze every Thursday!** Matt rolled his eyes, of course that would be the reason.

He looked around the sea of people, many were crowded around little tables in groups and there was some loners at the bar, like himself. There was also a sort of unofficial dancefloor at the end of the room, where people gathered to dance - obviously.

He smirked as he saw a lot of people that were out of there face and making a fool of themselves, he couldn't even dignify what they were doing by calling it dancing - it was more: tripping to fall flat and on the floor, attempting to stand up, but falling again and then getting help to stand up from their other friends and all of tis happening while they were shaking their 'booty'.

He chuckled to himself at the drunken states of the people but his breath caught when he spotted someone on the dancefloor who wasn't following the 'dance moves' of the others. They were covered from head to toe with leather clothes; black leather zip up vest and the _tightest_ leather pants with a pair of shining leather combat boots to top it off. Matt gawped at the godly appearance of the person and looked to their face to find golden locks sprouting from it that reached just above their eyes were closed and a half-smile was present on their face as they swished from side to side dancing to the background music, the golden locks moving with them.

Matt's eyes quickly darted over their body to determine that yes - that was a _dude._

"Oh.. my God." Matt whispered lightly under is breath, he couldn't believe what he was seeing - was this some leather-clad angel that had fell from Heaven because he was too damn sexy and was unsuitable for what Heaven's requirements were - innocent and Holy. And this guy was far from it.

Matt continued to stare and whisper under his breath how he felt when looking at the blonde man - generally things consisting of 'Oh my Jesus' and 'Is he real? Can I touch him?'

_The way you're dancing_,  
><em>Makes me come alive<em>,  
><em>Makes me shiver and perspire.<em>

The blonde beauty across the room from him changed his dancing style to suit the tempo of the one it changed to. Matt looked around the room, realising that it was a song that was speaking those things - and not his head like he thought. But oh, did they convey what he was feeling perfectly. The leather-clad man seemed to be alone as his arms raised above his head and his body danced sensually to the music that was making the room - and Matt's head - pound.

Matt never took his eyes off the dancer, not even when the waiter placed his long-forgotten drink on the bar next to him. He didn't notice people walking by and temporarily blocking his view for the tiniest second, even if they were there for longer, Matt was sure he would be able to imagine what the blonde was dancing like.

Then, as if on cue - the blonde's eyes opened for only a millisecond, but as soon as they did they immediately met Matt's eyes from across the room and just as quickly as he opened them the closed again, a smile gracing his face as his dancing continued on.

_Your surreptitious glancing_,  
><em>The way you crack a smile<em>,  
><em>You really start a fire.<em>

Matt's face quickly flushed and he could feel an almost swirling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Those eyes. They would be forever imprinted into Matt's mind, constantly looking at him they way they just did. So playful, mischievous, all-knowing... Matt felt the blonde across the room could hear his every thought with just that one look, and the colour! They were very pale eyes, an almost white-blue - but very striking, Matt could literally feel his existence being pierced by the intensity they held.

Matt still stared, even though technically he had been caught - he couldn't help it, there was just something about the blonde man that entranced Matt, it held his gaze for what seemed like eternities - when surely it was only minutes. Matt subconsciously took a drink of his beverage, his mouth felt like sand paper - all his saliva had abandoned him and disappeared as he continued to watch.

His fingers twitched at the sudden urge to touch the porcelain skin the blonde man possessed, it contrasted perfectly against the black leather - making him stand out. Matt's inner thoughts pleaded and pleaded at the want to feel everything about this man, he wanted to feel that soft skin under his own fingertips, hear him speak to Matt in a low lust-filled voice - only for Matt's ears.

He was literally begging any higher force to let him have his wishes, he needed it - it was more than a simple want, this had to happen for Matt - it just had to.

_So move closer_,  
><em>I wanna feel your touch<em>.  
><em>So come over, come on<em>.

By now, Matt couldn't tell if it was his own thoughts that spoke these words or the song itself - he was so absorbed he didn't notice anything else other than the sight before him - and when the blondes eyes snapped open again and looked directly at Matt and started to slowly make his way across the room - Matt literally nearly started hyperventilating like a teenage girl would at seeing their celebrity crush.

'Was he coming here? Was he coming towards _me? _Oh God, what if he's creeped out by my staring and is coming to beat me up? But that smirk on his face... It doesn't look like he's upset...' a tiny Matt inside real Matt's head was running circles around his mind as all these thoughts hit him a once.

The blonde_ really_ was coming towards him! The whole room felt like silence to Matt, even though it was really filled with the banter of others around him. All he heard was the music - or was that his thoughts? And Matt swore he could hear the footsteps of the blonde getting louder and louder as he came closer to the bar where Matt was seated.

_The way you're moving hips from side to side_,  
><em>Makes you all that I desire<em>.

Matt's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. He wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting this at all! What was he meant to do? What the hell was he gonna say! His mouth turned dry again and he knew if he did speak he'd sound like some frog that was high on crack or some shit like that. He had to stop rambling, his mind was thinking up the most fucked up things!

He needed to focus, maybe he could buy the guy a drink, compliment his dancing? Argh! He was so not experienced in these kinds of things! His eyes widened when he saw the blonde was literally standing right in front of him, oh God he looked so pretty up close...

Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked again at the blonde, into his deliciously ice cream blue eyes. The blonde smirked and lightly bit his lip sexily, and Matt felt hungry for more.

"I'm Mello, want me to buy you a drink?"

_So move closer,  
>I gotta feel your touch.<em>  
><em>So come over, come on.<em>

* * *

><p>Hey, I'd like a response on if I should make this a two-shot or whatever, this idea hit me today and I loved the idea so I wanted to write it as soon as possible before I lost the inspiration.<br>The song is Kitty Litter by Placebo, you should check it out - see if it's what you imagined it to be, I've rated this M because if I do make a second chapter then it will probably contain some citrus goodness, cos that's what happens when you watch a sexy guy dancing in a bar and he then buys you a drink. I wouldn't know though XD

I didn't bother checking for mistakes because I'm too eager to upload it ^_^ So point anything out that you notice or gets on your nerves or whatever, I don't mind.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
